


Exercises In Homosociality

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various one-shot and drabble stories containing pairings of a slash-y nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most of what this set will contain are things that have been requested. The first one is Montparnasse/Jehan Prouvaire, which, yeah, was a request.

He first encountered the man in a wineshop—smoky, dark. It was night outside, and the dim candles in did nothing to diminish the effect. The man—boy, perhaps—seemed not much older than himself. A student, surely. Only a student would have the wealth to dress as this boy was dressed, which was so out of fashion it nearly made Montparnasse sick. (Fuck, where in Paris could you even acquire paisley trousers?) When he moved closer, he realised just how attractive the man was. And an easy fight, no doubt, were he to rob him. Blushing, lowered eyes, a soft voice, he was clearly too timid to put up any resistance.

It wasn’t until later that night, when Montparnasse found himself beneath this boy and sporting teeth marks across his collarbone, that he revised his impression.


	2. Chapter 2

Éponine, to put it simply, is exhausted. The last thing she remembers (before waking up, in a strange room and in strange clothes and feeling more safe than she should) is falling, her head crashing into an iron gate and then blacking out as she hit the ground. And now? She’s inside, inside the house she had previously been spying on, biscuit means nothing any more, not here. It reeks of wealth. The girl sitting at her feet must be her age, she’s pink and has striking blue eyes and soft brown hair and pale skin and Éponine thinks she’s beautiful, really, even if she is the least bit jealous. The one that Marius boy is after. (He’s pretty and kind, the way he looks at her like she’s human and his sharp nose and red lips, softer than Montparnasse and the others.) And the girl opens her eyes, brings her fingertips up to her mouth to hide her facial expression (Ha! Them bourgeois won’t show any emotion, will they?) and stares. Éponine coughs, the girl jumps off the bed and squeaks a little and then opens her mouth to speak. “Oh, you are awake, then; I did have a terrible fright!” Éponine sits up, not feeling how wrong this is, in a clean chemise and in a clean bed and she hasn’t been for so long, you know, living on the street! But she gazes at the girl, perplexed. “I brought you soup,” the girl continues, timid. She moves closer and Éponine stiffens, but she’s only setting the bowl in her hands and gazing at her with a strange expression. And then Éponine blurts, awkward, of course she isn’t thinking at a time like this! She says “you are very pretty”. The girl blushes pink again, stammers a bit, and doesn’t respond, choosing instead to flounce out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Combeferre carefully adjusts Enjolras’s winter overcoat, looking displeased. “I know that you care for your own health very little, but you really ought to acknowledge your needs.” Enjolras tilts his head downward, meeting Combeferre’s eyes, and scoffs. He doesn’t say anything, but Combeferre reads the expression in his eyes. “You know that I have your best interests in mind, surely,” he continues. Enjolras turns to retrieve his hat, and then proceeds to offer his arm to Combeferre, who accepts. “I shall consider it,” Enjolras says, slightly sarcastic. Combeferre, in turn, kisses his cheek. The response is a smile, and they leave the flat in silence.


End file.
